Shattered
by Asher18
Summary: From the outside Ever is a regular Amity, but on the inside it's the opposite. She lives in an abusive household with her mother. To escape she transfers to Dauntless. This is where she meets Eric, which could end up being the beginning or ending of her life.
1. Chapter 1

IThe Dainty ornaments sit on my shelf, watching me. They see all my sins, my plans, they judge me. Sometimes I pretend it's my mother watching me from their black soulless eyes. They are there to constantly remind me, I'm watching. Even now, sitting in  
/myroom, I can't help but be paranoid. Today is my aptitude test. Mother made sure to give me an extra hard beating of course. She has always made the message painfully obvious, I will not be leaving Amity.

I rise to my feet, grimicing at my painfully throbbingback. I do not want to be late. I make my way down the stairs at a quick pace. Mother could still be in the house, I can hardly stand the thought of her thin lipped smile, and judgmental eyes.

I already haveenough to stress about today.

The day is beautiful, the sun blares rays of sunlight all over the feilds, which the Amity are already tending to. The people I pass smile at me but say nothing, I've always been a little anti social. It's not long before I reach the trucks that are supposedto  
/take us into the city. The rest are already there, about five chattering away, they ignore me as always.

I slide in next to an Amity girl with blond hair, trying not to brush against her in the crowded truck. As we drive I can't help but search for my mother in the feilds. There is no sight of her. Later today she will most likely ask me what my results  
/areI will have no choice but to tell her. I'm still lost in thought when the truck pulls to a stop. We have arrived. The Amity pile off in floods of colour, laughing and joking with one another, I trail behind. As long as I've lived in Amity

Iwasnever any good at making friends. From a young age I was always told that people are evil, that all they do is deceive you. Mother always said that they corrupt people, that they are the reason father killed himself.

Soon enough I'm in line with the rest of the Amity, it seems there are lots choosing this year. It's not long before Candor, Abnigation, and Euridite arrive, of course the Dauntless are late as always. The wait is long, Amity always let everyone go aheadofthem,  
/except for Abnigation. I'm near the front of the line, and finally it's my turn.

The room is completely bare except for a chair in the middle and a women standing beside it. She's Dauntless with her black hair Ina ponytail, she has lots of tattoos as well. I should be intimidated, but I've faced worse. She hardly glances atme

as I approach, toobusy with something on a table, blue liquid?

"My names Tori I will be administering your test today." Wow she seems bored. Tori gives me an annoyed look.

"Sit." Ido as she instructs.

"You will be offered a series of choices today to test your aptitude until you receive one result." Tori hooks some kind of wire up to my forehead, then hands me a cup full of blue liquid.

"What's this for?" I didn't think she could look any more annoyed.

"Your supposed to drink it, it's for thesimulation." Once again I do as she instructs.

When I wake I'm still in the chair, but everything is different. What is this? As I stand the chair disappears, leaving me in a room full of mirrors. I have no choice but to stare at my reflection. The girl I see is small, with intense green eyes, a pale  
face,and long black hair. I'm as insignificant as ever, not to mention plain. The longer I stare the more life like I become until my reflections look like a real person. I circle myself, noting every detail, every imperfection. Despite my curiosity  
Idon't allow myself to touch, this is just to strange.

"Choose." One of my reflections speaks, Suprised Ijump back. Five objects are laid out in front of me, I hardly even look at them, as I instinctively reach for the knife. As quickly as it came it all disappears, so now I'm standing in the roomalone  
with nothing but a knife to hold on to. I'm suddenly very glad I chosethe knife.

In front of me appears a gigantic German Shepard. It snarls at me,and begins running in my direction. Reacting as quickly as possible I give the dog a slash right across its flank. I don't cut it enough to kill, I just don't have it in me tokillan  
animal. Suddenly the scene disappears replacedwith a new one.

Now I'm seated on a bus with a bunch of strangers. How is this even possible? The man beside me roughly prods me in the arm.

"Have you seen this man before?" He shows me a picture of a man ina newspaper article. Something inside me says I do recognize this man, but could I get in trouble for saying something? The man becomes more demanding.

"Please tell me, I need to find him please!" I go with my gut instinct.

"Yes I have seen him before but I have no idea where he is." Then I awake.

I don't even have time to regain my composure before Tori yanks me out of the chair. She begins to shove me towards the exit but I push her away before she can succeed.

"What's wrong?" She doesn't answer."At least tell me what my result was."

"I have never seen anything like this before, you have tested positive for all five factions." I simply stare at her, shocked.

"They call people like you divergent, you cannot tell anyone they will kill you, as far as anyone else is concerned you received an Amity test result."With that Tori shoves me out the door slamming it behind her. I lean against the door, tryingto  
take this all in, I thought I was strange before but what am I?

* * *

Once again I'm in my room staring at my ornaments. Divergent, what does that even mean? Mother was right people are evil,me included. That test was supposed to help me choose, but now I'm right back at where I started. I'm not surprised when I hear thefamiliar  
footsteps of my mother approaching my room. She doesn't even knock, simply walks in with that disapproving scowl that never seems to leave her face. Her dull brown hair is scrapped In aponytail, she holds a cane in one of her hands.

"What was your result?" Her stern voice makes me shudder.

"Amity". She gives me a smile that doesn't seem to reach her eyes.

"Now lye down so I can remind you of the right choice you are to make tomorrow". I do as she instructs, if I don't the punishment will only be worse. I don't even make a sound as she beats me with the cane. I'm a sinner, a lier, but I will not be evil.  
motherwill never find out that I am divergent, my decision is final, I must leave Amity.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm still awake as sunlight slowly begins to seep into my room. It's pretty hard to sleep when you almost had your back broken a few hours earlier. Even lying down has become painful. It's so weird to think that this is the last time I will watch the  
sun rise in Amity. This will also be the last time I have to see her.

For the first time in years a spark of hope rises within me, can I really do this? I'm still lying there until finally the sun has fully risen. It must be time to head for the trucks, mother will most likely be in a separate one. I get to my feet  
and glance around my room, there is only one thing I would like to take with me. I slide the top drawer of my dresser open, pulling out a small photo. The man in the photo is handsome with black hair, and warm brown eyes. It looks like he's laughing  
at something, his smiles always seem genuine.

I see myself in him. I see my pale features, and my black hair. The only thing I don't seem to have from his is my eyes. My eyes are the same strange bright green as my mother's. Thats actually funny, because we both see things very differently. I  
slip the photo in my pocket then head out the door. I don't look back. Mother is already out at the trucks, the house is eirely silent. I leave quickly making my way towards the road where the trucks are waiting. This will be the last time.

The choosing ceremony is crowded. Huge crowds of people from each faction chatter noisily trying to be heard over the music. I follow the Amity to our spot, the aDauntless re beside us this year. It's not long before mother finds me, she takes my  
hand keeping a firm grip. This must be her way of reminding me of the right choice I am to make today.

The ceremony passes quickly, most seem to transfer to their own faction. I try my best to keep from shaking, I have never been this nervous before. It's not long until it's my turn.

"Ever Fairchild!" I force mother to let go of my hand, and force my shakey legs towards the stage. This is it, I've been waiting for this moment ever since father died. I grip the knife so tightly my knuckles turn white. Next I slide the knife along  
my palm, watching blood seep through the cut. Trying not to think, I drip my blood onto hot Dauntless coals

The Dauntless cheer louder then any of the other factions. I get a a few strange looks, I am Amity after all.


End file.
